


Claiming

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Noctis opens the door quickly and almost shuts it when the man standing in front of his bed catches his eyes.“Your highness.” Cor says with a smile that sends heat rippling through Noctis’ body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this story, on one hand I'm really proud I wrote a smut piece because smut is harder and harder for me to right (no pun intended) but at the same time it's difficult for me to gauge my own writings...smolder level I guess for lack of a better word.
> 
> But Cor okay? He's really hot and I wish I could bed the hell out of him. Seriously.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Noctis stomps through the halls of the castle back to his room. He doesn’t _want_ an unknown Alpha to take his first heat.

Especially when it’s his own father who picks said Alpha.

Royalty is very protective of their omegas but there are long held biases that royal born omegas should be able to properly pleasure their future spouse.

But Noctis doesn’t want to experience his first heat as a training exercise. For a moment he thinks of Gladiolus pushing him down onto the training matts, and _teaching him_ and feels his hole slick with anticipation and heat. He flushes and leans against a wall. _That_ would be one training exercise he _would_ want.

But those thoughts aren’t for right now, so he shakes himself and breathes deeply trying to ignore the scent of his own arousal. _If I’m lucky he might even pick someone I’m moderately attracted too_.

Or someone from the council who is currying favor with his father and wants to be the one to claim Noctis’ virginity.

Noctis grimaces and feels bile at the back of his throat. He’s tempted for a moment to go seek out Gladiolus, to just _go_ and _do_ , but he always knows how far he can push his father and this is not one of those instances.

An unintentional mating bond to his Shield would have the world and Kingdom thinking Noctis isn’t suited for the throne and anyone with a less flattering mind think that Noctis is just desperate for knot.

Noctis grits his teeth and goes back to walking towards his room. He’ll survive this, and the next heat _will_ be his own. After all the experience is not just for his future Alpha but it will make him less likely to beg for a bonding as most inexperienced omega and Alphas do.

Finally, his room. Noctis opens the door quickly and almost shuts it when the man standing in front of his bed catches his eyes.

“Your highness.” Cor says with a smile that sends heat rippling through Noctis’ body.

“Cor.” Noctis breathes, already feeling his ass grow slick, “Hello.” He can’t contain his arousal around the man—it’s caused quite the stir the last time they were in vicinity of eachother around his father and the council. (King Regis had taken one look at Noctis and Cor and sighed and muttered about _potential matches_ and _not a horrible choice, Cor_ _t_ _he_ _I_ _mmortal_ )

Cor smile grows a little wider and he winks, looking pleased when Noctis’ scent grows even stronger from the action, “Your father requested that I be your first...if you desire so.” He takes a step forward, his muscular body moving smoothly; not a motion out of balance or wasted. “Though I believe I already know your answer, don’t I, Noctis? You would fall to your knees for me wouldn’t you?”

Before Noctis knows what he’s doing he _is_ on his knees, panting and looking up at Cor, his dick is achingly hard and he’s shaking. “Please.” He breathes, because he can’t deny the attraction; it’s in the self confidence Cor always has.

Crown City’s most famous hunter and a man that exudes sensuality and strength in equal measure. The highest grossing vidoes and pictures of any hunter in the business.

Noctis has had _many_ fantasies about this man, at least once a week where he presses three of his fingers inside of himself wishing it was Cor’s knot.

Cor’s eyes widen, just a little, enough that Noctis can tell he’s surprised. Four footsteps and the man is above Noctis, closing the door that Noctis had left open, and staring down at him, “You want me so desperately don’t you?” He presses a calloused hand against Noctis, rubbing just under his lips with his thumb.

Noctis feels hot all over, the hand on his cheek is distracting and making him leak slick as if he’s in heat—but he shouldn’t be, not yet anyway. “Yes, Bahamut, yes.” He breathes, and swipes his tongue against Cor’s thumb.

Cor growls, eyes darkening, and he sticks his thumb into Noctis’ mouth, “Suck.”

Noctis sucks, licking against Cor’s thumb and tasting him, placing a hand against his straining dick, but Cor’s boot pushes his hand away with a light tap. He sucks harder, taking every inch of Cor’s thumb until he can feel him pressed against the edge of his tongue. His dick throbs inside of his pants.

“Knew that you’d want me to knot you the instant you walked into the room at fifteen, four years ago. Just begging with your scent in front of your father and the court. Shameless.” Cor growls pulling out his thumb and lifting Noctis in one easy move. “Strip, if you’re fast enough I might let you look at my knot before I fuck you. I’m sure you haven’t seen one, have you?” He pulls off his shirt with an easy flowing movement.

Noctis shakes, lips slack, and arousal fogging his mind. It takes him moments before he starts tugging on his dress shirt buttons, “N-no. Gladiolus—almost,” Why did he admit that, he’s never told anyone that he’s almost seen Gladiolus naked before, it was an accident but still not something he wants around, “No.” He pulls off his dress shirt and tries to ignore how even after years of combat training his chest is not as defined as Cors.

“Peeking at your alpha friend for his knot, hmm? I’ll have to make sure Gladiolus knows to keep an eye on my omega—don’t want you looking at every bodyguard you have.” Cor looks over Noctis’ chest, pants half down his thick thighs, and presses a hand against Noctis’, chest, “Damn if you hadn’t been fifteen...but now I get to see what you look like and it is stunning. My handsome Omega.”

Noctis whimpers at the ‘my’ and feels a burst of pride. With a nod his hands scramble at his pants. He roughly pulls them and his boxers down, his cock popping out, foreskin pulled back, and slit leaking precum.

“So ready, aren’t you?” Cor chuckles and slowly pulls off his jockstrap-the heavy band of flesh that forms his knot the first thing Noctis sees.

Noctis whines, and reaches his hand out.

Cor grabs his wrist and tuts, “Not yet, Noct, not yet. You’ll get to touch me soon, I can tell you need it. You are dripping slick down your thighs, it’s such a sexy sight seeing an omega leak for me. You’ll always be this wet for me won’t you?”

Noctis nods, “Yes, yes Cor—Alpha, Sir?” He pants, gently tugging his hand just to feel Cor’s grip grow tighter.

“Any—as long as you are not a sarcastic little shit we’ll be fine. On the bed.” Cor drops his jockstrap to the ground. His thick cock pulsing, foreskin pulled tight almost covering the head, “Hurry or you won’t get to touch and I’ll just fuck you into the bed like I planned before. I know now that you’ll be so wet you’ll just take my cock.”

Noctis’ knees almost buckle again, he wants so desperately he quickly walks to the bed, falling onto it face first, and blushing furiously. It literally is like he’s back to being a fifteen year old who just saw his favorite hero.

“Arch your back.” Cors says, sounds of shuffling and two dull thuds onto the ground that sound like shoes.

Trying to contain himself a little more, Noctis holds the tremors of nerves and desire in, and leans into a curve that he always sees in the omega and alpha porn.

“Not so hard on your back, you’ll break it, unless you’ve done this before.” There’s implied disapproval and a warm hand runs over Noctis’ back adjusting him so his ass and dick and balls are clearly visible for the Alpha behind him.

“N-No, just videos and dildos.” Noctis ducks his head, feels the urge to cum grow when Cor’s hand slides down to his ass cheeks.

“Good, good, look at you, so so wet for me, Noct.” Cor’s thick finger presses against Noct’s hole and slips just the tip inside.

Noctis can’t help the loud groan or the way he seizes, cumming in heavy pulses against the bed spread.

“Gods, that was hot, I’ll have to make you cum like that again,” Cor growl is thicker than before, and it reverberates and makes Noctis clench even tighter around his finger. He pushes his finger all the way in, slick gushing around his finger even as he presses another one right next to the entrance. “Want another?”

“Yes-No, I want your cock,” Noctis groans, shaking, he can’t think and all he wants is; “I want your dick, Cor I want you to knot me and bite my neck.” Where the bonding point is.

Cor grunts and his fingers move faster, making the omega whine and buck his ass back against Cor’s hand. “You’ll get it, you’ll get my knot and my cock.” His other hand pulls open Noctis’ cheeks wider, “But look at this pretty ass, practically begging for more of my fingers.” He pushes two in until his knuckles are grinding against the edge.

Noctis gasps sharply, eyes wide, his cock pulses trying to cum but he can’t so soon and he’s left in blissful ache and everything centered around Cor’s fingers. “Cor. Please, please.” He whines.

“I know, I know.” Cor says and his fingers slip out for just a second and then a wet tongue laps at Noctis’ hole. Again, and again, licking up every trace of slick that leaks from Noctis’ hole and fingers pressing back inside right against Cor’s tongue.

A loud tear from the bed sheets and Noctis can barely see that his fingers have ripped them from clenching so hard, his muscles spasming and all he can feel is a thick tongue and large fingers inside and against his hole.

“That’s it, so desperate, that’s how I want you, until you can’t think of anything but what I do with you, what your Alpha does to you.” There’s another shuffle and his tongue and fingers leave Noctis bereft. But before Noctis can try to turn and demand (who is he kidding _beg_ ) for more--Cor climbs onto the bed, cock grazing the slick that remains on Noctis’ thighs. He growls and slaps his cock against Noctis’ hole.

Delirious with pleasure and already missing the feel of his Alpha’s tongue and fingers Noctis pushes his ass back against Cor’s dick, “Please Alpha.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” A hand pushes Noctis firmly into the bed and another spreads his cheek wide; air flows against Noctis’ spit wet and sensitive hole and Noctis flushes.

“That’s it, open up for me, just the feel of your Alpha’s dick against your skin and your hole opens up for me.” Cor’s cock pushes slowly into Noctis, the heavy stretch pleasurable and it keeps going making Noctis’ cock chub and his balls tighten. “Gods that’s it, pink and stretched out around my cock. Keep yourself just like that, bent over for me like an obedient omega.”

Noctis nods into the bed, breathless, and he can’t help reaching back to feel Cor’s thighs—he wishes that he hadn’t stumbled onto the bed. Maybe he would have his mouth on that cock instead of in his ass, but then Cor bottoms out and the bump of his knot presses in. Noctis whines, his cock jerks, and his ass clenches spilling more slick against Cor’s balls.

“So good, so good for me Noctis.” Cor’s hands slide over Noctis’ sides, warm and heavy— _safety_ part of Noctis thinks.

Rough fingers move up to rub against Noctis’ nipple and the other hand lowers to Noctis’ cock and Noctis moans into the bedsheets, hiccuping inbetween breaths. His balls are pulled tight inside of himself being squeezed by his own muscles while the thick Alpha cock thrusts inside of him. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.” He whines.

Cor thrusts into him, shaking the bed, his cock pulling back and slamming inside of Noctis.

Noctis can feel Cor’s heavy balls slap against his own balls and it makes his cock twitch harder and harder, straining against his stomach.

“My knot is close, do you want my knot, Noct? Do you want me to fill you? Breed you?” Cor leans forward, licking against Noctis’ neck right above the bonding point.

Noctis gasps and nods vigorously, pushing back desperately but a pinch to his nipple keeps him from pushing back again.

“Say it. Baby, say you want my knot, say you want your Alpha’s knot.” Cor bites Noctis’ shoulder so close but too far away from his bonding point.

“Please, please knot me Alpha. My Alpha.” Noctis’ dick jerks and his hole gushes again, he’s breathless and the heat is building tight inside of his belly.

“Good boy.” Cor growls and pounds into him slamming their hips together until the base of his cock swells and swells, warm cum spurting inside of Noctis.

Noctis cries out, ecstasy–pleasure and his cock jerking and the warm heat and his Alpha’s knot inside of him. He moans feeling the tug of the knot at his hole, and a big hand squeezing his cock milking him of the last few drops—his balls sore and a heavy chest against his back.

“Good omega….Stay right here...that’s it….cumming on my knot….good boy.” Cor rumbles, licking at the bite that stings in a way that probably means Noctis is bleeding.

Minutes pass with Noctis dazed and listening partially to Cor’s words, pleasure and joy ebbing from his dick and knotted hole to stinging nipple to his head.

“Love you Alpha.” Noctis mutters deliriously, “You didn’t bond.” He pouts into the mattress.

“Maybe one day love. Maybe one day, are you okay?” Cor asks rubbing Noctis’ chest, and grinding their hips together. “Fuck you feel so good, I could go again.”

“Go again, never leave, I’m a prince I command it.” Noctis thinks belatedly that there’s a rule about not being disrespectful but he lets that thought drift under another wave of pleasure; Cor’s hot cock inside of him, pulsing and filling him with more cum.

“Yes Sir.” Cor laughs, “Stay right here with my perfect omega.”

“My Alpha.” Noctis sighs, pulling Cor’s _large_ _beautiful hand, heavy veins on the back, and rough knuckles and scar at the tip of his wrist_ (Another laugh did Noctis say all of that aloud?) his chest right above his heart.

“Your Alpha.” Cor whispers against his ear.


End file.
